Human
by Kelly0826
Summary: An average citizen in search for her brother after a frantic phone call is picked up by Sephiroth and taken back to his place. Little does she know he has different ideas in mind.


People were running frantically in the opposite direction of me. Obscure screams ricocheted off the cities buildings. The screams would either disappear or come closer to me. Eventually I could identify who the scream belonged to as they ran towards me; I searched their face to see if it was my brother. I was beginning to grow afraid, only because I was losing hope that my brother was alive. I stood still in the middle of the abandoned street, allowing a small tear to gently fall down my cheek. I wiped at it quickly when a distinct sound of something brushing against a distant building and a large shadow approaching made me freeze. Running away escaped my mind and fear entered. As the figure progressed towards me, I noticed another shadow in the shape of a massive wing behind it.

It just kept walking relentlessly, and I shut my eyes. My mind was screaming at me to run, but I could not seem to make my legs move. It felt as if my feet were glued to the ground and my legs were numb. When I opened my eyes, green ones pierced into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for this to disappear.

I felt a pair of hands lift me and throw me roughly over a shoulder. An overwhelming smell of leather filled my nose. I began to thrash against his back when I felt us lift off the ground. Panic filled my head when my eyes opened and met a very distant ground.

_We were…flying?_

His grip tightened around my thighs painfully, forcing me to stop hitting my fists against his back. I stopped fighting and let myself go limp in his solid grip. He unexpected this, and I began to slip to the side slightly, and he caught on quickly, grabbing me and placing me back in place.

Nausea wasn't the only thing on my mind when I noticed a breeze waving through an excessive amount of silver hair. Nausea definitely did hit me harder when a rough landing of two large feet stumbled onto the ground, running to slow down.

The ground was just below my eyes for a few minutes until polished flooring came into my view. A door shut roughly, startling me. The compact of the hard ground rumbled through my body from this man dropping me.

I looked up bitterly. "Is dropping girls on the ground your hobby?"

He did not turn around or answer, but instead withdrew an extensive sword and tightened his grip around the handle. He then turned, and quickly placed it front of my face. My flinch made him smirk.

He moved almost too quickly for me to realize he was now behind me, crouched down. He held his sword against my neck, the cold metal pressed against it and sending chills throughout my entire body. The aroma of leather leaned close to my ear, soft hair tickled my arms.

"Tell me," he said quietly. "Why running away was not an option?"

I focused on a pristine lamp sitting on a fancy side-table, trying to understand why this man was not only holding me down with the longest sword I have ever seen, but why he was interested in me not booking it when I first saw him. Honestly, I have no clue why, either.

"If you are going to remain silent," he pressed the blade tighter to my neck, "then I will cease your existence and force eternal silence on you."

My head began to spin when I could feel the cool metal dig into my skin slightly, drawing a small amount of blood down my neck. I could not pull my neck away from it, since he was directly behind me, forcing my neck to be thrusted towards the sword. I looked away from the lamp to meet the ground once again. "I don't know," I murmured.

He drew the sword away swiftly and stood up. I allowed myself to fall onto the ground, my hands catching me. I turned my head to look at his cloaked figure walking away from me. Just as he was about to exit the room through the outrageously taller door than him, he turned around to meet my eyes.

"Escaping is not a possibility. Attempting to would be a waste," his rigid facial expression convinced me. He leaned against the door frame, studying me. I pulled myself to my feet with some effort due to my body being racked with fear. I brushed off my jeans roughly, trying to find a way to calm myself down. When I looked back up, his eyes were still focused on me.

"_What?" _I spat at him pungently. He sneered at me, his eyes never roaming away from mine. I shot him back a disgusted look; I was concerned to know what he was _really_ thinking. My eyes glanced down to his giant gloved hands, and an unpleasant image entered my vision. I shook the picture away by speaking up. "I answered _your_ question, now _you _can answer mine."

A low hum of approval came from his throat. "Proceed."

"Why the hell am I here?" I paused, thinking of what else to add because his expression told me I only had permission to ask one. "_Actually,_ what the hell are you?" By now I realized everything besides his tall stature. The rest of his physical appearances were something I have never seen on a human before.

His hair was past his hips, and it was platinum silver. I'm pretty sure this man had a strange fetish for leather, because it covered his body. The thought of him loving leather plunged another horrid picture through my mind of him and I pushed the thought back by noticing his two bright, unreadable eyes.

He stepped away from the door frame. "I was awaiting both questions, but I can answer only one." He stepped closer in my direction. "During my brief ravage of your helpless society of people in that filthy city, I observed the reactions of the inhabitants."

He paused to step closer to me, leaving only a few feet in front of both of us. I began to back myself up, an intense feeling radiating off of him. "I happened to come across you, who decided not to scamper."

He continued to step closer, and I continued to step back until my back hit the lamp I was staring at before, almost knocking it over. He creased his eyebrows at me, studying me further.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled, my face beginning to become warm from embarrassment. I straightened the lamp back into place.

"I am doing nothing wrong," He chided. "Do not yell at me."

"Don't look at me so strangely!" I shot back, pressing myself against the wall. "Just stay back. Please," I was about to become upset, knowing what I was probably about to get from him. I pushed my emotions back, keeping a steady expression. "Please."

Instead of stepping towards me, he stood still, rubbing his chin. "Why must I stay so far back?" He took a long step towards me, leaving nothing but a couple feet in between each of us. I looked down and away from him. Anywhere but his face was okay with me.

I slid down the wall, covering my head when I reached the ground. The iciness soaked through my jeans; I shivered when the feeling touched my legs. I could feel his body standing over me, the warmth of his body was too close.

"Please..." I desperately begged, covering my head.

"Explain to me why you must plead." His tone came off as not amused.

"Because men like _you _are sick." I choked out. "Kidnapping young women is a thrill for you, but the real thrill is when you finally can lay your _filthy _hands all over them, right?" My voice cracked.

He knelt down to me and yanked my face into one burly hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You humans sicken me."

"You're sick, you need help," I mumbled, "You are human too, you know that, right? Or are you too nuts to realize that?"

His grip tightened around my jaw. It felt like it was about to dislocated itself from the pressure he was applying to it. "You believe I would want some pathetic human like you?" A laugh so small I could barely hear escaped his throat.

"Then _what?!" _

He released my face with a force so strong it threw me to the side. An expression of grief overcame him. I flinched. I have yet to see any sort of expression come over him. When he saw that I noticed, he quickly returned to his cold behavior. "To finish what I was explaining before you interrupted me," he continued. "My first reaction was to take you back with me."

I sat myself up straight and brought my knees up to my chest as he stood up. "If you are planning on killing me or raping me or both just get it over with," I sighed, placing my head in my arms.

"I do not have a desire for any of those things," he said quietly. When I looked back up, he was walking back towards that same door. He stopped again, but did not turn around. "Go wash," he said, and then left the room. The door shut loudly behind him and echoed through the room.

I stood up and looked around the extensive room. Everything was set into place perfectly. Everything also appeared to be spotless; no dust in sight. I marveled at the ceiling's glittering chandelier. The spiraling stairway led up to an unknown second floor, or more.

It was not lit up completely, though. Throughout the whole room not one light was on. The chandelier wasn't on as well. Could it be for decoration, perhaps? I leaned over to the same notorious lamp and flicked the switch a couple times before realizing it wasn't going to turn on.

The room itself was not dark, actually. Large windows that reached the ceiling allowed sunlight to beam in. The sunlight made the room sparkle with dainty elegance.

He told me to go clean up, but I was already clean enough? I took a shower this morning, before the phone call from my brother. I remember hearing people in the distance while my brother told me to hide. My heart was racing during that moment due to my brother's tone of uneasiness. He was never afraid. When he was, then you should be, too. I remember the strain in his voice, trying to conceal his fear.

_Where was he?_

_What…happened to him?_

I didn't know where to start when trying to find a washroom. He told me to clean up but never gave directions as to where exactly. I opened random doors thinking that spotting at least a sink or toilet would give me a hint.

I went up the stairs slowly, peering around the corner to notice light peeking underneath a door. I crept towards it and touched the knob cautiously; turning it quickly and pushing the door open with a tap of my toe. I caught sight of a toilet set to the side of the wall. I pushed past the door and entered quickly, shutting the door swiftly behind me and locking it.

The bathtub was glorious. Golden claw legs and golden swirls around the body of the tub lured me in. I sat on the edge of it, running my fingers along the exquisite surface. I was fascinated because it was real gold. The size of the tub in length was enormous, almost hot tub like.

_Am I nuts?_ _I'm not bathing in this wacko man's bizarre home. _

I eyed the tub again, and gave in.

* * *

I came down the stairs with my hair wrapped in a towel, tentatively scanning the chandelier room again. Another light peeked under a large doorway, and I moved towards it, pushing it open carefully. I flinched, noticing the top of a silver head facing away from me in a chair.

"Excellent," he abruptly spoke. I recoiled towards the door softly. "Do not leave, come sit." His arm extended from the chair and a long finger pointed at a similar seat set next to him.

"I…" I looked down at my feet. "Okay." I stepped towards the seat, trying to stay out of his reach. I plopped myself into it. I sunk into the cushioning before becoming comfortable. I glanced over to see him staring at my head. Once again, he was studying me. "What now?" I asked annoyance obvious in my tone.

"I am analyzing that contraption on top of your head," He answered, his eyes lingering on the towel before looking away and towards a calm fire in front of us. I followed his stare into the fireplace, too.

I creased my eyebrows together. For a short thinking moment, I began to ponder why he was wearing such outrageous clothing? Better yet, why was his hair so _long?_ Didn't he have a wing? That reminds me…

_He was fl-_

"I wish to speak to you about your deal before you return to gaining your individuality again," he cut me off. I jerked my head towards his direction, meeting his stare. No evidence appeared on his face of what he was thinking.

This gave me no insight for what to expect. All I could expect was presumable captivity.


End file.
